Shadowed Light
by Brynjar Valison
Summary: This is a story about the galaxy far, far away set in modern time finding new ways to travel outside their part of the universe. A mission trip, to explore, discover and hopefully settle takes themto a remote, lonely planet called Earth. All is well, until sabotage desecrates the whole mission entirely.
1. Chapter 1

I thought we could do it...

I thought we could finally made some progress...

For once The Republic finally achieved new heights and they fell right back down to why we began this quest in the first place:

Darkness...

Darkness is what we tried to escape so very desperately.

We won the Jedi Civil War eons ago, then the dreadful Order 66, after that the Galactic Civil War, and a few battles during a few millenia that the New Republic easily took care of, then there was peace. We thought the peace would last forever. When we finally found ways to travel between galaxies, far beyond the one we called "home", we thought wars were never going to be our biggest concern anymore. We thought this mission trip, this most grand of voyages would grow and unite whatever was out there finally make all of us one universal people.

But we were wrong...

Once again, we realized that with every darkness was light, and to every light...

Darkness.

My name is Brinyar Valo. I am currently adament, an outcast in this world that this system that the native people call different names: Gaia, Terra, the Third Rock, Midgard, and most commonly, Earth. I am telling you, whomever recieves this back home, because you must know that this mission voyage was a complete and utter failure. If you can reach Earth and evacuate the scarce number of our ambassadors, soldiers, politicians and even I and the remaining Jedi, we still might have a chance to erase this nightmare from the archives and go on with our own peace if it still exists.

This is exactly what happened so that you will learn why we need out. Lets start with our cause:

-BBY 3029, Coruscant, Jedi Temple-

"Master Brin, may I pull you aside for a moment, please?"

"Of course, Ryn! Younglings, remember your lesson for today and keep practicing your deflecting. I will return shortly. Oh, and what is the key to it all?"

In complete sync, which I love hearing every time, they all said "Feel, don't think. Your eyes can trick you!"

I couldn't help but grin and chuckle a little bit.

"I see all of you becoming Masters someday...but G'dari might have to work in the Library." I chuckled again, the little Twi'lek giving me a little smirk.

"I'm just joking little one, I see you being in the Jedi Council sitting right next to Master Skywalker and I."

Ryn smiled and replied to the group "Alright my dear younglings, keep focused and may the Force be with all of you."

When Ryn and I finally exited the classroom, he put his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"So this is it. The Republic finally found other galaxies. Now I have to pick ambassadors."

"Master Skywalker..."

"Brin, you aren't in front of the council. We go back farther than most Jedi here and you know we can talk casually to me, Grandmaster or not."

"Sorry Ryn, habitual formalities. If you're hinting that you want me to go on this mission trip, than I think you overestimate my abilities just by hair. You always say that I am the best with a lightsaber, which I'd rather not boast, but my fate lies in growing our faith. I don't think this trip is meant for me."

"Well I beg to differ. Besides, i already have a Farewell party scheduled for tomorrow."

He gave his usual sassy smile.

"Of course, typical Ryn. You surely are a carbon copy of your dad."

"And you might as well be too."

We both burst out laughing. We've known each other since infancy, and our families have been close to each other's side since around the beginning of the New Republic.

After we had a few more moments to joke around and remember the good ol' days, Ryn finally said "We could do this all night, which I wish we could, you also have a debriefing meeting with the rest of the missionaries and the ship crew tomorrow. You might want to head to the living quarters soon. And don't worry about your younglings, I'll make sure they stay occupied."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thanks, old friend, I really appreciate everything you've done."

"My pleasure, brother."

I was pretty tired already, so I gave him a brotherly hug and started to head towards my quarter.

"Oh! one more thing Brin: the ship you'll be traveling in will be nothing like you've seen before! She's a beauty. Good night."

A ship like nothing before... that got me intrigued. But I had to focus myself on what was to come, because it's like no mission I've done before. You can't blame me for being nervous, right?

As I got to my room, I felt a spontaneous rush of exciting thoughts flow through my head. What will the outside universe be like? Will there even be any life to be found? What kind of technology can I learn about?

These thoughts felt good to ponder for a bit, but as my head fell on the pillow they all flowed out of my head, only to be briefly replaced by a feeling that I've actually never felt.

As I was dozing off, I felt a disturbance in my Force, and I saw a man fall to the ground...dead. I tried focusing on his face, but it was covered by some sort of armor. I felt his Force leave his body, and it was not a pleasant feeling. I rose sharply out of my bed, sweating profusely, and gathered myself. I haven't had nightmares that bad since I was a kid! But then I focused on the fact that it was just a dream, it was not real, and I then fell into a better state of sound sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the afternoon before the launch of this mother ship named the Pioneer. As Ryn and I were walking around the Surface level of Coruscant enjoying some personal time before I left home, I started to think about that nightmare I had the previous night. It felt so real, so I decided to ask Ryn, being a Master and extraordinarily wise in the ways of the Force.

"Changing subject for a moment..." we've been talking about a good matter of nostalgic memories to ease my nerves about this voyage, " last night, I encountered a dream that felt painfully real. I am curious to try to decipher it, if you can."

Ryn looked at me and replied with a curious tone, "Really? I never knew you were the one to have visions, but I guess it is about time you encountered a new ability. Tell me about it."

I simply said, "Well, I a woman hit me with a lightning bolt, almost Sith-like in appearance, and i fell over and died."

Ryn stopped his casual stride with me, and turned to me with a very worried, and unsettling shocked look. "What? You died in this vision?! Was there anything you could see?"

"Well, actually, I don't know if it was me. I saw myself covered head to toe with a black armor, and bodily attributes that were not my own. I didn't think it was me, but then again, how can I see someone else through my eyes?"

At this point Ryn looked very confused and still concerned. He took a moment to think, then told me "I don't know how, brother. But i will definitely meditate on this. But for now I think you need to relax, and not let this fear of an unknown death or event cloud your brilliant mind. Why don't I buy you a drink at this one Mandalorian owned bar just a couple blocks away? Kurs Tracyn is an old friend of mine and has been wanting to see you before you and the rest his crew board."

"We have Mandalorians coming?"

"Yeah! Oh, I didn't tell you? The Mandalor somehow convinced the Senate to let some of his own crew join us! Kind of expected that one sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, they've may be democratic on Prime now, but they always say 'their true heritage will never cease'. I guess they will always want some sort of "worldly outreach", as their leaders call it now a days."

We laughed for a moment, but not at the Mandalorians. We have no quarrel with them, but most people still consider them imperialistic in nature. I can only imagine what they will do on this trip...

"You know what, I'll accept that drink offer. Thanks brother."

The bar was actually much larger than I had expected. Apparently it wasn't just a watering hole, but it had 2 housing levels, a conference room for the Embassy, and even a gaming quarter. Whoever this Kurs Tracyn was, he sure knew how to make a architectural statement of wealth.

The bouncers, a typical pair of hefty warriors, must have been informed that our arrival was somehow urgent, because right as we got to the front of the line of impatient drinkers, they closed a gate and motioned for us to follow. They didn't say a word, but I could easily sense it. The rest of the line didn't appear to be overly-excited about he abrupt stop in entry, but they quickly quieted themselves as one ofthe bouncers turned his head and looked at all of them quite seriously. He didn't have to take off his helmet, because I'm sure everyone, Jedi or not, could sense his order. I've always found Mandalorian body language interesting. It is always so obvious to display.

As we were escorted to a private table on the upper section of the bar, i heard a loud cry of pain. Instinctively, I grabbed for my lightsaber. But one of the soldier finally spoke to me in an amused tone "Oh, relax, Jedi. Some sorry gambler just lost a game of cu'bikad." The other turned and looked over at a crowd around one the gaming tables and chuckled. "My vod, will Ramsair ever learn that he only has so many fingers left?" A bit confused, and relieved as well, I put my saber back on my belt, only imagining what kind of game could involve losing fingers. Ryn sensed my thought and whispered "I'll explain later..."

"Olarom, Al'verde Jetii! Gal'gala!" A man in a gated and guarded table said in Mando'a to us. Ryn translated to me, "He says: 'Welcome Master Jedi. Have a drink on me.' Vor entye, Alor'ad Kurs Tracyn."

"I think we are well secured, actually." Tracyn said, after carefully looking around the bar. "Why don't we cut the formalities and talk Standard?"

We finally sat down, he bought us both a glass of what he called Me'tra Gal, which is some sort of dark ale. I'm not much of a drinker, but honestly it was pretty smooth for such a black. thick drink. He laughed "You don't indulge much, do you Jedi Master? Let me say put it to you this way: Ne'tra gal mesh'la, jat'isyc, bal, jahaal'got!" He laughed again, slapping his knee a few times.

"What did he say?"

Ryn replied "Well, in short, this black ale is the the best around. Come on brother! You're a Grandmaster! You're allowed to enjoy yourself every once and a while." He hunched over to my ear and said subtly, "Besides, it's a sign of respect to share a drink from a Mandalorian. They see it as a sign of cooperation."

Tracyn set down his third glass, which he must have downed as we were seating ourselves. I wish I was as eager for this trip as he was.

"So then, ner burcy'a, friends, where are we headed on this grandest of conquests? I hear it's beyond the deep space region!"

Ryn started, "Simply, we are looking for new frontiers, new worlds, and what exactly is beyond this realm we called home. We recently found a satellite of some sort that crash landed on Yavin 4. It is primitive, something far behind even our older technology."

I asked, "What was on the satellite?" I know it was a silly question, because we were all thinking it.

"Well, to start, a figure of what appears to be humanoid, maybe even completely human, a male and female, what seems to be coordinates and a mixture of binary and gibberish. We actually managed to take the inscription and track its most likely route, and we found something phenomenal."

I was on the edge of my seat. I could only imagine what life was out there that we can discover.

Ryn continued, "It's a spiral galaxy roughly the same, if not smaller, than ours. I don't recall which planet it came from, but we have the location of the system at least."

Tracyn displayed an expression that could only be described as what an emperor looks like when he claims new land. He had a coveting grin, which wasn't really that concerning, but nevertheless made me curious, as if he wanted to go there himself and conquer it. I never get bored of Mandalorians...

He said, almost over eagerly, "When do we leave for this new world?"

Ryn replied simply, "When will you and your soldiers be ready?"

"With this news: tonight."


End file.
